Playing Pirates
by Chamzi
Summary: Raven’s the new pirate aboard ‘The Robin’ and starts to fall for the Captain. But when she realizes where she remembers him from she finds herself unable to open up to him for fear that he might cut her throat. RobXRae
1. Chapter 1

-1Summery: Raven's the new pirate aboard 'The Robin' and starts to fall for the Captain. But when she realizes where she remembers him from she finds herself unable to open up to him for fear that he might cut her throat. RobXRae.

Playing Pirates

Chapter 1: The Escape

By Chamzi

_My name is Raven. I am a pirate. And I am going to be hanged for it…_

_Last night while my crew took refuge in a small tavern on the western coast of Tartuga Island, we were ambushed by the navy. The low down scabrous dogs didn't have the guts to fight us while we were in top condition. They had waited until the grog(1) had taken it's affects on our bodies. Now over half of my hands are dead…and I'm tied to the main mast of a British navy ship. _

The sun was hot, and the skies were clear, what should be classified as a nice day… But to Raven the sun's heat was torture. She found herself wishing for the 50th time that the dirty navy soldiers hadn't taken the captains hat from atop her head. Still she was fortunate that they had left the black bandana on. The hempen ropes dug into her wrists like sharks but she ignored the pain, she was much to busy watching a filthy bilge rat (2) guard play with her duffle.(3) She glared at the fat man as he attempted to do amateur tricks with her cutlass(4) such as throwing into the air and caching it by the hilt. She smirked as he cut his hand on the sharp blade. _Serves the scabrous dog right_. He clenched his hand rather tight trying to ward off the pain as he noticed her smirk. One thing about pirates, you don't let them get the better of you when you're suppose to be one of Britain's best. Being that she was tied to the mast he simply slapped her across the face without fear that she might counter attack him. Raven knew full well that if she wasn't tied to the mast that the greasy man wouldn't have had the courage to strike her. She was after all one of the most notorious pirates of the time.

"Sir, we have a problem," A small guard told the captain to Raven's left. His voice was urgent and slightly worried catching Raven's attention.

"What is it?" She listened eagerly. Perhaps she could use it to her advantage.

"There's a pirate ship about half a kilometre north… closing fast."

It was silent for a moment. _Pirate ship?_ _It couldn't be my remaining crew come back to get me. There wouldn't be enough men to get her sailing let alone enough men to create the speed at which it would need to catch up._

"Load the cannons and set the sails full. We take them in just like all other _pirates."_ he stressed the word 'pirates' as he passes Raven, knowing she was listening.

Struggling in her bindings, Raven tried to reach the dagger concealed deep within her sleeve. If she could just reach it she could use it to cut the ropes that bound her and escape to the approaching pirate ship… Provided it didn't sport a no quarter flag(5). It would be a risk but it was either be hanged by land lubbers or possibly by another pirate ship. Shouts of panicked guards scurrying to load the guns met Raven's ears and she knew the ship was close. Only problem was, her binding were so tight it made reaching her dagger near impossible.

The crack of the cannons filled the air and Raven felt the ship rock as it was hit by pirate ship's guns. With all the soldiers busy with the pirate ship behind her, Raven struggled harder. But again the ropes proved to tight. She sighed. What she wouldn't give to be in the action. Another boom and a crack. The pirate ship was in close range, she could tell by how close the crack followed the boom of the cannon. If she could simply get loose she's be able to board the ship.

She sighed again as she lowered her head. A good thing too. For at that moment another cannon was sent right through the mast behind her head breaking it clean off. The splinters flew and Raven hunched her shoulders up to protect herself from the deviating wood. The rest of the mast creaked as it fell down and onto the deck of the large navy ship. Checking over her shoulder she found the mast was cut clear off just above the ropes. She smiled. _Perfect. _A large part of being a pirate was pure luck, and Raven had it. In abundance. Heaving her shoulders up she wriggled the ropes up over the broken mast creating slack in the tight ropes. She struggled desperately until she brought the thick heavy ropes over her head before tossing them to the ground. She grinned mischievously as she took a nearby belaying pin(6) and used it as a club as she snuck up behind the fat guard who held her duffle. Hitting him hard in the back of the head she picked up the belt and her belongings that he had taken from her. She quickly hid back behind the large broken mast as she secured her belt around her waist. Just as soon as she had it secured did another soldier find her. She quickly drew her cutlass and with a confident grin she engaged in a swordfight. Like a dance they're footing matched and the sounds of the metal clanking together created a sort of rhythm. That is until Raven gave him a quick boot in the chest sending him over board to feed the fish.

Quickly she made her way up to the poop deck(7) dodging soldiers here and there. The deck was empty as all the hands were down on the main deck manning guns. Raven glanced over the railings to find a large beautiful pirate ship. It's white sails were full and it's power could be seen in the way it held itself against fire. Raven smiled slightly at the sight of the classic Jolly Roger flag atop it's main mast. The words 'The Robin' were scrolled handsomely along the side of the beautiful ship. Raven glanced down to the main deck to make sure all the soldiers were busy before grabbing a line responsible for holding up one side of the large sails at the aft(8) of the ship.

"Here goes nothing…" Raven whispered to herself as she took hold of the line with a strong grip before using her cutlass to cut the line. It sprung up with the speed and force of a cannon and Raven had to clench her teeth to repress the pain it brought in her shoulder as it launched her up and over the edge of the ship as the sail fell from the cut line. Letting go at the peek of propulsion she soared through the air some what like she was running and hit the water next to 'The Robin'. The sound of the cannons were drowned out by the water around her ears and the bubble of air rising to meet the surface. She took a deep breath of air as she surfaced again thanking the gods that she'd never have to do that again. She quickly swam to the Jacob's ladder(9) that occupied the side of the pirate ship. She hurried up the side of the boat as more guns fired and cracked holes into the ships. She grabbed onto the scuppers(10) and hauled herself up over the ledge of the ship. falling on her back before taking a few deep breaths. Glancing up over her shoulder she found a few men, cutlasses drawn and at her neck. Raven held her hands above her head before speaking.

"Ahoy, you lot wouldn't happen to need some help would you?" She smiled slightly and a man offered a hand to help her up.

"Shiver me timbers(11)…" He grined slyly as he looked her over quickly. **_Aye, a real beauty._** He thought to himself as he took in her wet purple locks and violet eyes. She too looked him over in admiration. He was strong and skilled, she could tell that just by the way he stood. But it was his eyes that caught her attention. They were so blue, like the seas themselves. She could have sworn she had seen those eyes before. Buy from where she couldn't say. He was obviously the captain as no one dared stand to close to him. His red vest acted strongly against the black of the rest of his clothes making him stand out among the rest of the crew. A small black goatee sported on his chin seemed to make him more confident. His grin grew slightly as he noticed the cutlass sheathed at her side.

"Can you fight?" He asked. His voice was deep and held authority.

Raven grinned and gave a quick nod, "Aye." She glanced at the navy ship and back to the Captain of the pirate ship before her grin turned to a frown. "but you ought not fight them. They have 50 men on board at least. You must take leave."

He gave her a quick suspicious look before deciding she was probably right. Turning over his shoulder he barked out an order, "All hand hoay!"

"Aye aye!" the crew cried back in unison.

"Set full sail! We're leaving!"

Men quickly went to work setting the sails to make an escape, and just as the ship started forward about 10 soldier hands had swung themselves over on lines and onto 'The Robin's' main deck. The ship began to deviate from the parallel alignment it had with the navy ship and was soon off. Drawing her cutlass, Raven took arms against the invading soldiers. The soldiers were now outnumbered 2 to 1 and Raven took full advantage of it. Quickly she had two soldiers sprawled on the deck bleeding before taking a third by the throat and slitting it, letting him fall to her feet.

There was a loud cheer from the crew as the last of the soldiers fell.

"Feed the fish, than get back to work!" The Captain ordered. At this the pirates began to search the soldiers pockets for anything valuable before throwing the bodies into the water for the sharks.

Raven began to walk to the prow(12) of the ship before she was joined by the captain. He grinned.

"You're a lass." He said simply.

"Aye…" Raven said hands resting on her hips, "Is that a problem?"

He simply grinned and held out a hand for her to take, "Not at all. I'm Captain Richard. Welcome to the Robin."

Anyways, that would be the first chapter. I have much more things planned for this story so hopefully I wont get bored of it. I hope it was as entertaining to read as it was to write.

(1) Grog- rum diluted by water, but can be used as a term for any alcoholic drink.

(2) Bilge rat- the bilge is the lowest part of the ship which contains slimy disgusting waters.

(3) Duffle- a pirates belongings.

(4) Cutlass- a typical pirates sword.

(5) No quarter flag- a pirate ship with red on it's flag meaning that even if you surrender you will not be treated well. Where as the Jolly Roger flag will treat you well if you surrender.

(6) Belaying pin- A short wooden rod to which a ship's rigging is secured. They're often used as a weapon because they're everywhere and easy to get a hold of.

(7) Poop deck- The high deck at the back of a ship usually above the captains quarters.

(8) The back of the ship

(9) Jacob's ladder- the ladder used to get onto a ship.

(10) Scupper- the opening on the edge of the ship that lets water pass through.

(11) Shiver me timbers- like saying wholly cow or surprise or heavy emotion

(12) Prow- the front of the ship.

Please review, I'd always like to know what people think of my writing and what I can improve on!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Playing Pirates

Chapter two: Getting to Know You

By: Chamzi

----

Great, now that the easy parts done with time to write the story…

----

Raven watched Richards eyes as he watched her back. She watched for any hint of distrust but all she saw were those familiar eyes. She simply couldn't put her finger on it…

Had she stolen from him before? Maybe he was an old lover? Perhaps she had fought him once? What ever the answer was it didn't seem rather important at the moment anyway as they were still making their way out of the British ship's view. Not that it was difficult seeing as their main mast had been broken clean off.

"You have a name?" Richard asked after feeling slightly uncomfortable under her intense gaze.

Quickly she searched her mind for a fake name to give him. For all she knew her suspicions might be right. Some how she figured escaping the British officers just to be decapitated by pirates wasn't her idea of a particularly good escape.

"Rachel… Rachel Roth," Raven said with a hard stare as if challenging him to doubt her.

He nodded as if to say he was listening, "So, what happened back there? You tried to take them all on at once?" He grinned amused at the thought.

"_Aye_… That's _exactly _it…" Raven rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest in a silent gesture to tell Richard exactly what she thought of him so far.

"_Yes_… _I'm _the idiot…" He said reading her gestures. "_I'm _the one who got captured by the _British Navy_…"

Raven glared. "In case you didn't notice, _I _was the only one who managed to escape. The rest of my crew is locked down in the bilge of that ship or were sent to _Davy Jones' locker_. So don't call me the _addlepate(1)_!" She stuck a finger in his face to threaten him but he merely smiled. Something Raven definitely wasn't used to. Back on her ship, her crew would cower for fear of being keelhauled(2). He took his hand and forced her hand back down.

"You were a captain?" He asked amused as he checked her over again trying to determine just how that would be possible. She certainly couldn't be very strong or threatening. Obviously she must have had skill and cunning. But that was already evident from her escape.

She glared harder. How dare he doubt her. "Should I prove it?" She asked in a low tone.

He smiled as he drew his cutlass from it's sheath and planted a solid footing on the deck of the ship. "I'd love it if you would."

She grinned as she drew her cutlass and took the same stance he did.

Drawn in like moths to a flame the crew of 'The Robin' soon found themselves watching in amusement as their captain was challenged by this new female pirate. Most men on the crew would believe having a woman on board was bad luck. But not because they're evil or in anyway an actual bad luck charm but because they're a distraction to the men. The crew smiled wickedly as the two stared each other down in silence before taking small careful steps to circle the other. A few of the men made quick bets in hopes of gaining a few more doubloons. Most bets obviously on Richard. He was much stronger, and from what the crew has seen, very skilled.

A quick slash by Richard had Raven jump over his cutlass before landing light footedly on the deck again. A small smirk crossed her face as she picked up the pace. Their swords met between them in quick clangs before withdrawing and coming together again. Raven watched and studied his form, she would admit, he was strong and skilled. But she had one thing on him… She was quick. Her footing was light and fast, Richard was actually surprised that he didn't trip over her own feet as she moved them. Ducking under her cutlass he turned quickly slashing over his head but with a quick duck and dash she was behind him again, giving him a quick boot in the butt. He turned and his face told her everything she needed to know; He was impressed. And more than that a little…worried.

She was awfully fast and light on her feet. Much more so than he. But he was cunning, he just needed to find a way to take her off her feet. Watching her feet for a moment he studied the way she moved her feet, criss-crossing them behind her as she moved. With a quick dash she let her cutlass gleam over his arm creating a small gash. He clenched his teeth. She was good… another quick dash at him and Richard didn't know quite what to do… So he kicked her. Square in he face. Needless to say she was down and out.

Richard quickly sheathed his cutlass before kneeling down beside her. A little shocked at his actions but in a way proud that he taken her down rather quickly, albeit a little cheaply. Her cutlass was dropped beside her as she covered her face with her hands trying to ward off the pain.

"Are you alright?" He asked slightly worried. He didn't mean to hurt her quite so bad but when she nearly had him on the tip of her cutlass again he panicked. He pulled her hands from her face to reveal a bloody nose.

"Just peachy…" Raven said sitting up while pulling her hand away from his to nurture her nose again.

He helped her up for the second time that day and handed her a white rag for her bleeding nose. "How is it you learned to fight like that? Were you in the navy?"

Raven shook her head lightly, "I learned from years of experience." She pulled back the rag to see just how much blood collected and put it back quickly when she felt more run down her face. Richard winced, he really hadn't meant to hurt her.

"I'm ah… sorry 'bout that."

Raven grinned. "Don't be. In a real fight you wouldn't be."

"Ha ha! I told you, Vic! I Knew our Richard could take her! Pay up!", a small young man with messy green hair caught Raven's attention. Watching in amusement as a much larger man fished a few doubloons from his pockets and handed them to the younger man with a sour look to his face. The younger man was full of energy, a large smile etched across his face as he graciously took his winnings. A small monkey on his shoulder proceeded to take his winnings and chew on them lightly before becoming bored and placing them back into his owners pockets.

"It was a cheap shot…" The darker man grumbled. Raven watched him somewhat confused that he would bet on her but guessed that she was the only choice he had when the betting started.

" We're pirates, Victor… Winning is winning."

Victor pushed the smaller man playfully in annoyance watching him stumble backwards before regaining his footing.

"Shut up, Gar…"

The one named Gar walked up to Raven and Richard before quickly scanning Raven over. A small grin on his face. "Want to see why my Roger is so Jolly?" He asked.

"Can I kick him?" Raven asked Richard in a serious tone.

He raised a questioning eyebrow to see if she was maybe joking, but her expression didn't change. "No…" Raven looked slightly disappointed. But soon found herself amused again as the larger man Victor picked Gar off his feet before placing him farther away and taking his spot.

"Cap'n, where are we to be heading?"

"Nassau, we need word," Richard said quickly.

"Nassau? Any chance we could head back to Tortuga? My ship is still there." Raven asked Richard.

"Later. The Navy will probably be heading there to catch you. For now, you'll come with us. We'll bring you to your ship in good time."

"If it isn't stolen by then…" Raven grumbled.

"Do you want to do the _hempen jig_(3)?" Richard asked. Raven didn't say anything. "Go find a hammock in the crew's quarters."

Raven didn't argue as she made her way to the prow of the ship and down into the lower levels where the crew's quarters lay. A rank smell filled the air. It was obvious to her that a lot of the men that resided there didn't bathe much. Finding a small free hammock near the back of the large room, Raven lied down into the fabric and let herself hang suspended for some time merely thinking to herself.

Those eyes of his… where had she seen them? They haunted her mind. As hard as she tried remembering she just couldn't figure it out. Maybe she was just thirsty and imagining that she had seen them before. She listened to the wood of the large ship creek as the waves slightly rocked it before falling into a light sleep.

-----

Hours later she awoke feeling the much needed affects sleep had on her. It felt good. She stretched as she watched men climb down into the large room to sleep for the night. Sitting up in her hammock, Raven couldn't help but wonder how long she had been sleeping. She could admit that the air in the filthy room seemed much cooler than it had before. As the men seemed to pour in tired and groggy, Raven stood feeling the exact opposite affects on her body. Her bleeding nose had stopped long ago and her rest had given her an intense amount of energy. She climbed up the wooden stairs passing more tired men as she entered the main deck of the ship.

The crisp night air met her in a cooling shock. Had she really slept that long? The ships sails were lowered and the ship fairly stationary in the waters aside from the slight rocking of the boat. Small gusts of wind carried mists from the water on board. The sound of the waves hitting the sides of the ship and the old wood creaking were the only sounds reaching her ears. She was shocked to see the deck completely empty. She wondered the deck admiring the handiwork of all the small details. Breathing in the night air and letting it cool her lungs. A small shimmer on the ground caught her eye and she picked the object up. It was a small bottle of liquor. She smiled as she undid the top and took a quick drink. Holding it by the neck she continued to wonder the deck until a voice reached her ears. Some one was singing a shanty(4). She followed the soothing voice towards the aft of the ship before silently scaling the ladder that led to the poop deck. She could see the silhouette of a man near the very end of the ship looking out over the edge, singing quietly to himself. Donning only his pants and a belt that held his cutlass and pistol. She approached him silently before seeing a gash on his right arm and realizing that it was Richard. He simply had shed his shirt and captains hat. Taking the rag he had given her earlier for her bleeding nose she doused it with the liquor she held and applied it to his wound. He yelped in surprise grabbing her hand and drawing his cutlass.

"Relax! It's only me…" Raven said soothingly as she reapplied the rag to clean his cut. And as she did she admired his strong lean muscles. He was even more impressive without his shirt on.

"That's what I'm worried about…" He said as he calmed down and watched her clean his cut.

"Aren't you cold?" Raven asked as she added more liquor to the cloth and ignored his comment.

He shook his head. "I'm used to it." He watched her eyes as she concentrated on cleaning his wound. The care she put into cleaning off the dried blood and making sure any dirt or grime was removed was odd. Not many people shared any compassion to people they didn't really know . Her soft touch sent chills down his spine and he shivered slightly.

"You _aren't _cold?" Raven asked incredulously.

He merely grinned as Raven shook her head at his stubbornness.

"How was it you got yourself caught?" He asked as she removed her hands from his cut and placed the rag on the ledge of the ship before taking another drink from the bottle.

"The Navy took us while we were drunk… we couldn't fight back, at least… not well…" Raven said somewhat bored with the thought. She quickly changed the subject, "You're a turn coat… aren't you?"

"No…" his eyes gave a slight confusion at her question. "My parents were."

"That where you learned to fence?" Raven offered him the bottle and he took it graciously before taking a swig and nodding.

"Hungry?" he asked avoiding the subject.

She nodded and he handed her an apple he was playing with before she joined him. She took it and took a small bite enjoying the first bit of food she had eaten in over a day. He watched her silently for a moment. The moonlight did wonders on her face. She didn't seem quite as angry as before but she also wasn't under the gaze of 20 men at the time either. She caught him staring and couldn't help but feel a strong tension between them. What was he searching for?

"What's wrong?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Nothing." He smiled lightly before returning his daze to the sea. "Nothing at all."

-----

Thanks for all the reviews guys! They're very much appreciated! And they inspire me to keep writing! And also thanks to Dragonslayerraven for mentioning Kingston by Starlight. Thanks to you I ordered myself a copy after reading a few reviews. I havn't gottin it yet but I look forward to it . I heart Anne Bonny. She's the best pirate to ever sail the seas! Arr!

(1) Addlepate- Fool, idiot.

(2) Keelhauled- A means of punishment, being dragged under the hull of the ship against the barnacles. Some people die from it.

(3) Hempen jig- Ropes were often made of hempen there for hempen jig was another word for being hanged

(4) Shanty- A pirate song.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Playing Pirates

Chapter 3: Valued Head Amongst Valued Gold

By: Chamzi

The cool night air was refreshing from the humid lower decks of the ship. One whiff and it cooled your lungs instantly. A comfortable silence fell between the two pirates as they watched the black waves of the sea rise and fall against the side of Richard's beautiful ship.

Raven couldn't help wondering if maybe he had recognized her and glanced to her side to see that he was watching her. Making her a little nervous she started to fiddle with her sleeves and avoided his cool stare. She quickly glanced back at him to see if he was still watching her. She sighed heavily to show that he was making her uncomfortable.

"Sorry… It's just… you look," he stopped to consider his words and choose the right one and Raven became nervous, " radiant."

Raven could have sworn he would have said something about how she had ruined his life at some point, attacked his ship, or stolen something of value from him but was caught off guard at his words and swallowed hard.

She met his eyes and it showed he was slightly worried at her reaction. And in that split second when their eyes met those same worried blue eyes flashed before her eyes as if from some long lost traumatizing dream and Raven stepped back out of shock. But just as fast as the image came, it faded away again leaving Richard staring at her with slight concern in his eyes.

"Is something wrong, lass?" He asked and Raven quickly shook her head. She wasn't quite sure where that image had come from nor _when _it was from but she knew that what ever it was it wasn't a good memory. It gave her an anxiety rush that continued long after the memory faded. She avoided his eyes as if it might bring back that horrible feeling and he took her chin in his strong hand and lifted it so her eyes would meet his. His eyes bore incredulously into hers and Raven simply looked down. He sighed a bit to say she was being difficult.

"Tis nothing… Just my hunger catching up with me…" Taking a bite of her apple, Raven watched to see if he bought the story. He watched her for a moment but decided what ever it was, she didn't want him to know. So he gave in and let it pass.

"Come," Richard said as he took her hand and guided her away from the poop deck and back to the main deck before taking hold of the hand holds on the main mast and making his way up to the crows nest(1) at the top. Raven followed behind him with curiosity flowing through her.

"What is it that we're accomplishing?" Raven asked as she took hold of another wet rung and pulled herself up to the next making sure to get a good footing or she would fall. She had seen it before and it wasn't pretty. Many men would drink grog while on watch, become drunk and fall from their watch post and crack their skulls open on the hard wooden deck. Her cutlass felt heavy on her hip but after years she was used to it's weight and didn't find it hard to climb regardless. Richard climbed first into the crows nest at the top of the large mast and Raven fallowed quickly after.

Garfield looked at them with confusion evident in his eyes. He had been assigned to watch for sails on the horizon until his shift was done and another man would take his place.

"Rest your deadlights(2), Garfield. I'll take watch," Richard ordered and Garfield didn't argue just smiled lightly before implying that the two hadn't come up to watch for sails. He gave a quick wink to Richard before climbing over the ledge and down the mast. Raven rolled her eyes.

"If that's why you brought me up here you'll be sadly disappointed," Raven said with a clear edge to her voice. Richard smiled sweetly before telling her to ignore Garfield's comments. And while she glared he noticed something. A small purple mark at the bridge of her nose. He figured that was from when he had kicked her and he reached up and touched it lightly only to have her flinch away at the pain it brought. Richard half smiled and half grimaced.

"I didn't mean to do that…"

"Don't… Never admit to having a weakness such as compassion. People can exploit it. Use it. Twist it against you."

Richard's eye brows knitted slightly. She was strange to him. Harsh and yet at the same time incredibly delicate like he'd be able to simply hug her close and she would melt to the form of his body. There was obviously some kind of hidden trauma behind her words.

"That's an interesting philosophy…"

"It's a smart one. You never know who you can trust," and with that she gave him a quick glance as if trying to jog her memory. Richard watched her for a second. He could tell just by the way she was acting that something was up, and as much as he wanted to know, there was still the half of him that told him he didn't. So he ignored it and instead stared out into the black swirling waters glancing up every now and again looking for white sails on the horizon.

"So how is it a mere child such as yourself got into piracy?"

Raven raised an eyebrow at the question. "Excuse me?" she placed her hands on her hips for emphasis, "I am not a child! I am a young woman."

Richard merely smiled, "and how many years are you?" He asked sceptically. He was having fun teasing her.

She glared in a way that told him he could take his grin and shove it up his ass. "Ten and nine" she said after awhile as if having to remember.

He chuckled again, "Like I said, a mere child."

"Oh!? And how old might you be?" Raven challenged.

"Twenty and two," he said with a slight air in his voice to say he was right and he grinned cockily.

"You have but a mere 3 years of life on me, and you call me a child?!" Raven was outraged and Richard could tell no one had ever really teased her before.

"I dare say you need to relax, lass," he chuckled. "You're right, you're a young woman."

"Aye…" Raven crossed her arms and glared up at him, "and don't you forget it!"

Richard smiled. Never in his life had he met such a head strong woman. She was new and exciting and Richard couldn't imagine how she could have come to be this way. In their society woman were quite and well mannered. This Rachel was hot-headed and opinionated. He liked the change. He liked how she demanded respect and would not take anything lying down. "I wont," he replied after a short while of smiling at her.

"But don't you be treating me like some weak, obedient maid either!"

Richard continued to smile down at her, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Raven turned and looked to the black waters stretching out forever in all directions around the ship as the two pirates fell silent again. Raven wouldn't admit it but she was actually enjoying his company. Back on her own ship _The Black Bird _Raven didn't have the opportunity to relax and talk. Most of the time she had spent plotting courses, going over different possible scenarios in her head, fighting and plundering ships or sleeping. _There's no rest for the wicked_ Raven thought and smiled slightly to herself. A warm hand on her cheek made her jump from her thoughts and look back to Richard who had just brushed a strand of her hair back. She glared.

"It was bothering me…" he shrugged slightly as if to show it was of no importance, but in truth it only bothered him because he couldn't see her face. It was hard enough in the dark, he didn't need anything else to impede his view. Raven took the excuse with a heavy sigh.

"How many days till Nassau?" Raven asked in a light tone.

"Depends… If the weather stays good we could be there in but three days. But depending on certain interferences it could take a fortnight(3)"

Raven didn't like the sound of that. Good weather usually lasted some time but there are many interferences in the life of piracy. Ships that need plundering, repairs, and sometimes even capture.

Raven could feel his eyes on her yet again and became nervous.

"I'm going to familiarize with the ship…" Raven said before hoping over the crow's nest and grabbing onto the shrouds(4) gracefully before making her way down. Richard watched with interest. She moved with the grace much like a cat as she climbed down the shrouds and about 6 feet from the deck let go completely landing lightly on her feet before walking away and disappearing down the scuttle(5).

Raven walked silently and light footed down the narrow hall at the very depth of the ship, Exploring the bilge of the ship. It was a newer ship. Raven could tell, because the bilge smelled fresh. No water had yet leaked into it and it didn't have the typical green slimy moss starting to grow on the wood. Raven hadn't merely come down to explore the ship but also to take a look at what prizes these pirates had captured in their time on the sea. She was curios about this Richard. He was daring no doubt, trying to take on the British navy, and that meant he must have plundered many ships bigger than his. It was weird to Raven, that someone could be so bold and daring while captaining a ship with merely 16 guns. And yet, there was the proof in front of her. The bilge was stuffed with their prize. There were luxuries, and jewels. Spanish gold and small items worth quite a value on the market. There where chests full of cutlasses sabres and pistols. Chests filled to the very brim with pieces of eight and 4 and 2 escudo coins(6). Raven was impressed. Raven spotting another chest to her right that was trimmed in gold and silver. With out a thought she new it was filled with gold and priceless jewels. And the chest itself was of great value itself. She pried it open with a great heave and a layer of dust became air born. Doubloons… Hundreds of doubloons. Richard was rich… Richard was beyond rich. _Why would he keep to the life of piracy with such a great fortune in his hold? _Raven thought.

Just at that moment Raven heard a small muffled noise behind a large wall of crates and chests. Drawing her cutlass from it's sheath, Raven made her way around obstacles towards the sound.

"Ahoy?" Raven asked knitting her eyebrows together as she noticed the figure hunched over near the end of the hold. Completely out of view of anyone who might come down to the bilge. The person heard her and jumped slightly.

"Who is there?" a hard voice reached her ears and she approached slowly and quietly as the figure stumble around quickly looking for something.

"It's Rav- Rachel…" Raven quickly bit her tongue as she moved closer the person who was obviously trying to hide something. Raven quickly assumed he was stealing extra fortune for himself before the plunder was divvied up to assure a greater fortune. _Greedy bastard_. Raven thought. It may not be her ship or even her plunder to protect but Raven couldn't let someone go against a Pirates code(7). Richard may not have had her sign any articles(8) yet, but surely he would, and surely one of those would address the theft of plunder that rightly belonged to all of them.

"On your feet, sailor!" Raven demanded pointing her cutlass into the small of his bare back. Not enough to make a cut but enough to let him know she meant business. He was shaking. In nothing but his breeches and large boots he slowly stood. Raven glanced to what was in front of him to get an idea of what he might be stealing only to find a small bucket of water with a wet fencing shirt(9) and jacket hanging over the edge. Now Raven wasn't so sure he was stealing. "Turn around…" Raven ordered so she could check his hands for anything. He did slowly and Raven was genuinely shocked when he did for he was not a _he_ but a _she_. Raven looked up from the exposed girls chest to the young woman's face. She was young but not a child, her large green eyes were open but instead of the look of surprise of fear they showed her guilty conscious. Her red hair had been cut short and messy to resemble a boys and drooped slightly in front of her face. She looked indignant, her arms dropped to her side her eyes down and she wore a forlorn look on her face. Raven was shocked. This girl was masquerading as a man so she wouldn't be marooned or killed. Raven lowered her cutlass slowly. "I'm sorry- I… What are you doing?" Raven asked as she walked behind the girl and grabbed the girls fencing shirt and handed it to her. She took it and covered her exposed flesh .

"I am… washing my clothes… to rid them of salt water…" Her voice was lighter now than before now that her secret had been discovered.

"No. I mean what are you doing… here?" Raven asked as she sheathed her cutlass.

" I am… in hiding," her voice was small and worried.

"From what?" Raven was curios, she leaned back against a stack of crates and crossed her arms as she listened.

"I am wanted for murder in Rio de la Hacha. I killed a man whom tried to bed me without consent about 4 months past…"

"That's quiet a ways away…" Raven said, "What's your name?"

"Kory… Kory Anders of Port Royal," She said and Raven could hear pride in her voice.

"How is it you found yourself in Rio de la Hacha?"

"My father had business there… He dressed me as a boy to save my life… Please… you will not tell the other's of my secret? Pirates are pirates, they may turn me in for the price on my head."

Raven knitted her eyebrows together in curiosity, "How much?"  
"I beg your pardon?"

"How much are you worth?" Raven asked seriously. Kory was scared, debating weather of not to tell her. Taking her fears she swallowed them down.

" eleven thousand gold…" Raven's eyes widened. _How could one person be worth so much money?_

"H-how might one come to be of such value?" Raven asked in disbelief.

"The man I murdered happened to be the governor…" Her eyes were sullen and downcast. Raven stayed silent for sometime letting the information sink in.

" Does no one on the ship know?", Raven asked finally and Kory confirmed her question with a shake of her head. "I wont tell a soul."

1 Crow's nest- The bucket like structure at the top of a mast where sailors watch for sails on the horizon.

2 Deadlights- Eyes.

3 Fortnight- 2 weeks

4 Shrouds- a set of ropes stretched from the masthead to the sides of a vessel to support the mast.

5 Scuttle- a small hatch or port in the deck, side, or bottom of a vessel.

6 Pieces of eight and escudo coins- Spanish coins.

7 Pirates code- a set of pirate laws set down by Black Bart and someone else... I forget now.

8 Article- A particular section or item of a series in a written document, as in a contract. Rules one must abide by on the ship to avoid death by marooning or other such punishment.

9 Fencing shirt- the poofy pirate shirt!!!

Thanks everyone for all the kind reviews, they got me out of my rut and made me continue writing.

Kory was fun to write about. :D

I know, I know… I'll get around to how Raven knows Richard soon enough, probably within the nest 2 chapters or so, but I want to work on their relationship with one another fist so that it comes as a better kind… shocker I guess. And to make it more difficult on Raven. Yup. I'm mean.

Anyways, I hope you liked it and please review! I like those, they make me happy!


	4. Chapter 4

Playing Pirates

Chapter 4: Articles

By: Chamzi

Raven had spent the rest of the night sleeping in her hammock with the rest of the loud men. Although sleep didn't come easy. She was distracted by all that had happened and the fact she had slept earlier. It also didn't help that she was used to her own quiet cabin with an actual bed. But Raven wasn't one to complain. She rather liked the way the hammock was rocked side to side by the waves hitting the hull of the ship.

Feeling eyes on her, Raven turned her head to the side. Kory was watching her and when Raven met her eyes she smiled slightly. They had become fast friends earlier in the bilge. Raven figured it was the fact that they now shared a secret. Secrets in a weird way, drew people closer together and yet at the same time could push people apart.

Raven sighed lightly in discomfort, the souls of her boots were damp and making it hard to think on anything else. But as one would learn while living aboard a pirate's ship; Don't leave out anything of value, before you know it, it'll be gone.

Raven felt the slight itch to strike up a conversation between herself and Kory but decided against it as they weren't in the privacy of the bilge anymore. Trying to relax, she let herself fall deeper into the cotton hammock and closed her eyes in hopes of sleep. Clearing her mind of all thoughts, Raven soon found herself drifting into a light sleep.

Hands… little hands pawed at Raven's face ever so lightly the next morning and Raven stirred from her sleep in confusion. The monkey that had been on Garfield's shoulder the other day was now sitting on Raven's chest exploring her as if she were new territory. Raven slid up into a more suitable position so as to study the small animal as it studied her. Grabbing at the light clothe of her sleeves and picking at the fabric. Raven groaned slightly in annoyance.

"His name's Silky…" She heard a familiar voice say looking over her shoulder only to find Garfield, arms folded across his bare chest watching his monkey as he pushed his small hands into Raven's pocket looking for anything of value. _A miniature pirate_, Raven thought. It pulled out 3 pieces of eight before climbing over to were Garfield stood and placing the coins into Garfield's pockets. Raven watched slightly amused and yet slightly annoyed. Digging into his pocket Garfield pulled the coins back out before handing them back to her, "Sorry… he does that sometimes…"

Raven took the coins and placed them back in her pocket. Obviously the monkey had been with them sometime. No normal monkey would pick up on a routine of stealing so quickly.

"Richard seams to have taken a fancy to you…" Garfield said in a way that told Raven there was more to his statement than he voiced. "You like him?" He asked smirking.

"He's a good captain, at least from what I've seen so far," Raven said avoiding the confession she knew Garfield wanted to hear.

"You don't know the half of it. Dicky's the best Cap'n the world will ever see. He's a man of his _time_!"

Raven was slightly intrigued and sat up, "What makes you say that?"

"He's going to go down in the books! Mark my words. Never has the world seen a pirate like him. You see, Dicky's a different breed of pirate, he is. In a world such as this the only pirates you come across are them greedy beggars. The kind that would slit yer throat for a few doubloons. But this Richard, he's something. Not a greedy man, nor a harsh man. Ya see Richard, he aint in it for the prize. He hasn't been corrupted by the gold and treasures of the world. He has but one goal in his life. Richard, he's hunting, and when he finds who he's looking for that 'ill be the end of it for him. He's not here to reek havoc on the _crown _or on the bloody, greedy _aristocrats_. He's shown skill, intelligence, whit and bravery all in the name of _revenge_!" Garfield spoke with excitement, the way a kid would talk of their hero.

"And who might he be seeking revenge on?" Raven asked intrigued.

"If he wants you to know that story he'll tell you himself." Garfield said with a sly smile. He was a natural at building the suspense.

"You're a natural born story teller," Raven said as she stood up and grabbed her cutlass and pistol and once again placed them securely in her belt.

"_And _I'm a skilled bosun (1)," Garfield said with an air to his voice as he pretended to clean his nails.

"And slightly cocky I'd say," Raven said in a fashion that told him he wasn't impressing her anymore. He simply smiled.

"Wally, prepared a meal earlier. If yer hungry I suggest you go down to the kitchen and ask for some eggs."

"Eggs? do you keep chickens aboard then?" Raven asked adjusting the silky blue sleeves of her shirt.

"Aye, Richard believes a well fed crew is strong crew…and Wally, let me tell you! He can cook! He's prepared us meals from all around the globe! Every one just as good as the last!", Garfield was definitely an energetic young man but Raven couldn't help wondering if he was simply exaggerating or if it was simply amazing. Raven smiled at the thought of a good meal. "If you hurry now he may give you an extra bit o' grog too."

Raven nodded and thanked Garfield before making sure she had everything and that her black silk scarf was still tied around her head. Raven began her way towards the aft of the ship and up a deck towards the kitchen on the quarter deck. The dark halls were lit with small oil burning lanterns every few meters along the wooden beams creating a warm glow. She walked into the small room. It wasn't small to say it was crowded but more or less cozy. She walked passed the long wooden table toward the man near the back working on the small wood burning stove.

"You're Wally I take it?" She asked.

He looked up from his pan and gave a sly grin. There was grease smeared across his cheek from the cooking and his hair was matted with sweat from the humid conditions of working in the kitchen. "Aye, and you be the new one, Rachel. I hear you nearly bested our Boy Wonder." He set down his spatula before crossing his arms.

"Boy Wonder? That's an interesting term of endearment… I may have to remember that. Garfield tells me you're a wonderful cook."

"Let us not beat around the bush. I take it you're hungry. Here!" He pulled a white clay plate from a cupboard and took the spatula, flipping eggs and what looked to be potatoes mixed with an assortment of other green vegetables and spices.

"You men must be rather well off to have vegetables aboard." Raven said as she took the plate graciously.

" We captured a ship about a week ago coming down from Florida Keys that had plenty of greens on board. Which bodes well for us to ward off any scurvy! And even better! No weevil cakes(2)! " He smiled as he handed her a fork and went back to his stove.

Raven went back to the large wooden table and sat down along the bench. Taking in the smell of the food before eating it and enjoying the taste. Garfield wasn't exaggerating. Wally really did know how to prepare a meal. The spices were just right to add to the flavour.

The large man Victor came through the doorway and made his way back towards Wally. He was handed a plate that was nearly overflowing with food before he sat at the table across from Raven. It was silent, eerily silent. Raven couldn't help but notice a large black leather glove on his right hand which extended up towards his elbows. There was no matching glove for the left and Raven figured he must use the glove for doing red shots(3). He was a big man, his muscles were large and toned and evidence of years of hard work. His arms and chest were covered in black tribal tattoos that extended towards his back before stopping above his breeches. Raven couldn't help but notice the large flintlock pistol he had stuffed into the sash around his waist. It was beautiful. There were small intricate carvings along the handle laced with gold that gave it a spark of personality and life.

She watched him for a minute as he watched her back with his one right eye, his left being covered by a dark eye patch. There was something almost unsettling about his gaze. A contest had started between them, a game of chicken. The first to look away would be the one who would lose. And Raven already felt herself losing. His gaze was intense and almost frightening. At last she looked back down towards her plate as she finished her meal and downed her grog. Victor smiled to himself. He loved making people uneasy. It was almost to easy.

Raven handed her plate back to Wally before thanking him for the meal and heading back up towards the main deck of the ship. The best part about being on a pirate ship was the number of able bodied men. On most ships there would only be enough men to man the ship. But aboard a pirate ship there where so many extra men that most of the day was spent gambling, drinking and singing. Raven closed her eyes just slightly as the bright sun met her eyes. She walked across the main deck towards the bowsprit(4) and leaned against the railing. Soon after she felt a light hand rest on her shoulder. It was Kory.

"You slept rather late," She stated as she to leaned against the railing.

Raven smiled just slightly, "I have to know, do you wish you were back on land?"

Kory smiled and softly stated, "Not a chance in hell…" There was something about this girl. An obvious need for adventure and freedom came to mind. The life of an aristocrat was a boorish one and had a much slower pace to it that just didn't suit her. You could see it in her eyes. An absolute love for the sea. Raven almost wondered if she had murdered the Governor of Rio de le Hacha simply to _escape _to the sea.

While lost in her thoughts Raven barely heard Kory muffle something in confusion. "What was that?" Raven asked turning back to her.

"What do you suppose that is?" Kory pointed out to the waters in front of the ship. There was something in the water. Raven's eyebrows knitted together and matched Kory's.

"I haven't a god damn clue…"

A black shiny lump breached the surface of the water. It seemed to be moving like a wheel spinning in the water before it disappeared and resurfaced a few meters away.

Raven turned towards the quarter deck where she spotted Richard. She caught his gaze for a moment and used it to motion him over. "What's your expert opinion Cap'n?" Raven asked teasingly as she pointed to the strange object. Richard's eyebrows too knitted together.

"What the fu-," Richard was cut short when Garfield felt the need to be included in whatever it was they were doing and made his opinion know.

" I don't damn well believe my _eyes_! It's a _sea serpent_!" Garfield's exclamation had gathered the attention of the crew on the main deck of the ship and the men made their way towards the forecastle(5) to see just what it was he was talking about.

"A sea serpent?" Kory asked in awe. She didn't turn her head away from the object in the water.

"A sea serpent!" Garfield repeated, " They've been said to be merely a myth! Never did I think I'd see one! Almost as rare as those bastard mermaids!"

Raven looked at him, giving him a strange look. He grinned. He knew he had caught the attention of an audience and began telling stories and sharing his knowledge of mythical creatures while the young crew crowded around him to listen to his tales . It was intriguing. Even if it weren't true it was still a great form of entertainment. He talked of beautiful alluring and deceiving mermaids and how they would seduce sailors to mate with them and if they refused they would eat their flesh. He talked of sea serpents, and how they could be as thick as their very own main mast. He talked of the great behemoth of a monster the Kraken. Talking of it's immense size, so big it could be mistaken for an island and could swallow a ship whole!

Raven could see why the crew of _The Robin _had such a high moral. They were treated with respect and dignity, they were all rich beyond their wildest fantasies, well fed and entertained. What more could you possibly want? The freedom to walk about the ship among people of different nationalities and race and not be criticized or crucified. While their countries maybe divided and at war, the world on a pirate ship was never divided. Although arguments would often break out between pirates but it never had to do with a persons background. The freedom of a pirate ship. The only _true _democracy of the time. Even the captain was voted in. Never would one person make all the decisions. That's what Raven loved most about being a pirate. The freedom to be heard and take what was rightfully hers!

The whole day the weather stayed perfect and Raven felt relaxed and at peace with those on the pirate ship.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" Richard asked coming up behind Raven.

"The best," Raven said as she leaned comfortably on the rail on the forecastle. Never had Raven felt so relaxed. Even if she knew Richard from somewhere somehow it just didn't bother her anymore. If she had done something really horrible to him, he most likely would have remembered her as well.

He smiled, "You seem rather happy today."

"Well, the sooner we get to Nassau the sooner we can head back and get my ship. And the weather has been good."

"What kind of ship do you have?" Richard asked out of curiosity.

"A frigate(6)," Raven said smiling slightly in a daydream. She loved her ship. Just the way she said it showed how much she cared about it. Like it was her own child. He smiled.

"Mines a-," He was cut short by Raven.

"A flag galleon(7), I know… well, a modified flag galleon." Raven said looking at the masts. "You compensated for the weight of your gold by getting rid of cannons… what ever would possess you to do that? You could have a good 40 cannons on this ship. Yet you have 16."

Richard smiled, "You don't need brawn if you have brains." Raven just shook her head. She was never one to part with her guns. She loved the sound of the chain shot(8) snapping masts and rigging. It was the sound of victory.

Raven still looking at the masts smiled, "You even have supplementary gaffs(9)… I must say Richard," She turned to him with a smirk, "I'm rather impressed…"

Richard chuckled lightly, "Well you shouldn't be impressed with me. Victor, this ship is _his _baby."

"He's your shipwright(10) then?" Raven asked curiously.

Richard nodded, "And a mighty fine one at that… He's ingenious really. See, most flag galleons are made for combat, _The Robin _is made for hauling cargo. Victor changed the gun deck into the orlop(11) and the original orlop into a cargo hold and now we have two cargo holds. He even modified the very shape of the ship. He made it narrower and changed the mizzen mast from lateen rigged(12) into a for and aft rigged sail(13) ,made it faster and more manoeuvrable than a normal flag galleon."

"If that's all it takes to make a flag galleon faster and more manoeuvrable why wouldn't the navies already have done it? There must have been some kind of draw back." Raven asked.

"You're right, the lateen rigged sails are best for a more broad ship as they capture less wind than for and aft rigged sails so it wont snap the mizzen mast trying to push a heavy ship. But the narrow ship can only hold about ninety men where a normal flag galleon could carry-"

"two hundred and seventy-five, I know… That really is ingenious…"

"And you have to admit, it's a rather sexy looking ship," Richard grinned. Raven smiled and shook her head.

"It is…"

Richard sighed. It was getting late. The sun was starting to set and the sun cast a warm glow on their faces, "Suppose it's time we have you sign those articles."

Raven gave a nod and let him lead her aft into the dining area. About ten of the other men were already drinking and eating their suppers like dogs who had been starved of meat, Grabbing food off each others plates like they were attempting to catch a fast frog before it jumped away. Among them were the familiar faces or Kory, Garfield, Victor, and Roy. Raven couldn't help bet smile lightly as she watched Victor steal handfuls of food from Garfield's plate as he engaged in conversation with Kory. There where a few others whom Raven hadn't met yet. The rest of the thirty men were either on watch duty, sleeping or gambling down in the orlop. Raven took a seat on the bench as Richard handed her a mug of grog and sat down beside her while displaying the ships articles in front of her.

"I'm sure you know how this works. If there are any articles you feel you can't or wont abide by we'll set you down on land next time we make port. And if not-" Richard handed her a quill, "then sign away."

Raven took the quill and quickly read over the articles. They were much the same as most ships.

**ARTICLE I.** Every man shall have an equal vote in affairs of moment. He shall have an equal title to the fresh provisions or strong liquors at any time seized, and shall use them at pleasure unless a scarcity may make it necessary for the common good that a retrenchment may be voted.

**ARTICLE II.** Every man shall be called fairly in turn by the list on board of prizes, because over and above their proper share, they are allowed a shift of clothes. But if they defraud the company to the value of even one dollar in plate, jewels or money, they shall be marooned. If any man rob another he shall have his nose and ears slit, and be put ashore where he shall be sure to encounter hardships.

**ARTICLE III.** The lights and candles should be put out at eight at night, and if any of the crew desire to drink after that hour they shall sit upon the open deck without lights.

**ARTICLE V.** Each man shall keep his piece, cutlass and pistols at all times clean and ready for action.

**ARTICLE VI.** He that shall desert the ship or his quarters in time of battle shall be punished by death or marooning.

**ARTICLE VII.** None shall strike another on board the ship, but every man's quarrel shall be ended on shore by sword or pistol in this manner. At the word of command from the quartermaster, each man being previously placed back to back, shall turn and fire immediately. If any man do not, the quartermaster shall knock the piece out of his hand. If both miss their aim they shall take to their cutlasses, and he that draweth first blood shall be declared the victor.

**ARTICLE VIII.** No man shall talk of breaking up their way of living till each has a share of £l,000. Every man who shall become a cripple or lose a limb in the service shall have 800 pieces of eight from the common stock and for lesser hurts proportionately.

**ARTICLE IX.** The captain and the quartermaster shall each receive two shares of a prize, the master gunner and boatswain, one and one half shares, all other officers one and one quarter, and private gentlemen of fortune one share each.

Raven smiled, "Women are aloud on board then?" Raven's eyes knitted slightly. She had figured that they only aloud her on board for the time being and that Kory was hiding her sex for fear of being marooned. But it seems that Kory simply doesn't want to be recognized and turned in for the price on her head.

"Well why not? Women are people too." Richard smiled sweetly. Raven was definitely starting to like this man. Not only was he smart, brave and handsome, but he was a kind and understanding man. She smiled and shook her head in amusement before jotting 'Rachel Roth' along the list of names at the bottom. There was no turning back now. She was a member of _The Robin_.

"Cheers!" Raven said knocking her mug against Richards.

"Una vida corta, y un alegre uno!" Richard downed his grog and Raven smiled.

"A short life and a merry one…" Raven downed her grog, "Here's to that."

Muahaha! Another chapter down and a bunch more to go! The articles I used were the same ones used by Bartholomew Roberts (Black Bart) but I changed a few things. Black Bart didn't allow gambling on his ship but I wanted them to be able to. What's piracy without gambling. And also Black Bart believed in Now boys or women aboard the ship. Also the quote "A short life and a merry one." was also a quote of Bartholomew Roberts. Wholly uck-fay! I just got bit by some nasty ass little cross between a preying mantas and a mosquito. That hurt… I hope it wasn't poisonous… Well, if you never hear from me again it means that that little bugger was poisonous…and that I'm dead.… Anyway, shall we get on with the lingo?

(1)Boson- or Boatswain, the man in charge of the rigging and other such tasks aboard a vessel.

(2)Weevil cake- Yuck… They're biscuits that are usually infested with weevils…

(3)Red shots- It's when you heat a normal round shot iron cannon ball until it's red and put it into the cannon. It was used to light an enemies ship on fire. Although a lot of the time it would set off the powder in the gun prematurely and blow off the gunners limbs.

(4)Bowsprit- It's the mast like thingy jutting out from the front of the ship.

(5)Forecastle- the deck at the very front of the ship.

(6)Frigate- A warship.

(7)Fag galleon- Another warship but sexy.

(8)Chain shot- two round shots chained together. Used for damaging sails, rigging and masts.

(9)Gaffs- square rigged sails are rigged on Yards but some square rigged ships will have gaffs to rig up Try sails during storms so the large square sails wont catch to much wind and snap the mast.

(10)Shipwright- The man who builds and repairs the ship.

(11)Orlop- a deck on the ship usually one above the bilge. Used for storage of sails and rigging. And I'm not sure but I think it may also be the crews quarters but I never really did check up on that… :D

(12)Lateen rigged- it's a small triangle shaped sail used for manageability.

(13)For and Aft rigged- also for manoeuvrability, but it's bigger, and not quite as triangular.

Square rigged- the sails are all somewhat square and set horizontally across the masts and perpendicular with the deck.

Reviews are nice. :D


End file.
